


Broken Wings

by Humbae



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbae/pseuds/Humbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard flies through Finnmark in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all things technical as they're completely irrelevant and I was too lazy to do any legitimate research.

Snow is cold. It seems like such an obvious thing to notice but when you're lying in it, the simple fact is all-consuming. Snow is cold.

The night is dark. Another painfully obvious statement. The stars are hidden. The wind is howling and hard snowflakes hit his face. It doesn't hurt.

Nothing hurts.

He thinks maybe there should be pain. But there is nothing. Only numbness and the cold.

And music.

He listens to it for a while. The song is familiar. A man is singing about sunny days. They seem so far away now. Lying in the snow in a dark forest with the wind stealing what warmth you have. Is the song mocking him?

He reaches into his pocket. The music originates from there. His arms barely move and the fingers are numb. He should really have gloves. Why doesn't he?

Blue light fills the night. With one hand, he slides his thumb across the screen and lays the phone on his face. He doesn't say anything, just listens.

“Vegard? Can you hear me?”

Yes he can.

“Vegard? Come on, say something if you can hear me!”

“Hey.”

“Oh thank gods! Where are you?”

“I'm cold.”

“Vegard please, concentrate. Where are you?”

The darkness is everywhere. It presses him on all sides.

“Vegard. Please. Where are you?”

The voice sounds so distressed. Pleading with him.

“I can't see the sky.”

“Are you on the ground?”

“The snow is cold.”

“So you are. Vegard, are you hurt?”

“The stars are hiding.”

“Vegard, please. You were flying in Finnmark when a blizzard hit. Where were you? I need coordinates.”

“You could call it a blizzard.”

A sigh. A moment of silence. He doesn't understand what's going on. Why is the voice so insistent?

“Vegard.”

Just his name. The voice sounds so sad.

“What's wrong?” he asks, not knowing really why.

A short bark of laughter that reeks of desperation.

“My brother crashed his plane and I don't know where he is. They can't trace the phone or the plane's signals due to the weather and it seems like my brother is badly hurt and he cannot tell me where he is. I don't even know if he knows who he is. I think he must've hit his head. I think he's dying. I think – “

The voice cannot continue. He hears shaky intakes of breath from the phone lying on his cheek. He wants to comfort the voice. But he has nothing to give.

The silence is uncomfortable.

“What's wrong, Bård?”

“Vegard? Where are you?”

“I think I crashed, Bård.”

“Yeah you did. But please Vegard, tell me where you are. You must've looked at the coordinates when you fell. What are they?”

“I don't know...”

He's fading again. He's so tired and cold. The numbness is receding and the wind bites him like a living beast.

“Vegard. Please. Your distress call was too distorted to make out. They don't know where you are.”

The voice is definitely crying now. He thinks that should mean something.

There are voices in the background. Whispers that tickle his being. He knows them all.

“Your phone has GPS, right Vegard? Of course it does. Can you really listen and concentrate now?”

The voice expects an answer.

“Yeah,” seems like a suitable one.

“I will hang up the phone and you will put your phone's GPS on. It might find you. You will look at the coordinates, the numbers, and I will call you back in a moment and you will tell them to me. Okay?”

He listens to the wind. It seems weird that the stars are not there. He could look at the stars.

“Vegard, did you understand?”

When does the cold end?

“Vegard, I'm hanging up now. Please try it. It may not work, but please try. For me.”

He would do anything for the voice.

“Bård?”

“Yes?”

The hope in the voice is almost overwhelming.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don't know.”

The voice disappears. The call has disconnected.

He takes the phone in his trembling hand. He was supposed to do something. His head feels hollow. There's a curtain between himself and the world. Nothing feels.

He looks around. He sees trees. He sees a large rock. He sees a small air plane lying in the snow, twisted and broken. Facts start whirling in his head. He knows the name, the number, the year it's been built. But he doesn't know how it got there.

Was he really in that thing? How did he get out?

He hears a beep from the phone. He looks at it dumbly. The text on the screen declares that the battery is nearly out.

He doesn't know where the urge comes from, but suddenly he's flicking through the menus with numb fingers. He misses so many times but keeps pressing the screen.

The phone tells him it's tracking the location. He rests his head in the snow and breathes.

An eternity passes. He feels colder, weaker. When there's another beep from the phone, he can barely muster the strength to pick it up. There are numbers on the screen. He stares at them.

_Remember these. These are important. Don't disappoint the voice._

He's still looking at the numbers when the song starts again. He slides his thumb across the screen. The song ends.

“Vegard?” He hears very faintly. Oh yes, he needs to put the phone on his ear.

“Vegard, did it work?”

“Yeah,” he can only whisper now. The cold has won.

“Where are you? What are the coordinates?”

He says a number. The first one that was on the screen.

“Good, very good! And the longitude?”

He doesn't have it. He has nothing.

“Vegard?”

He's sorry to disappoint the voice.

“Okay, that's enough. I'll let them know. They can work with that.”

He thinks that's good news; the voice sounds excited.

“Vegard, they're coming for you. Just hang in there. They will take you home.”

Home. Warmth. Safety.

All the things he cannot have.

“Vegard, are you there?”

Is he?

“Just say something, anything.”

“He sings of sunshine.”

A moment of silence.

“Okay. Okay. I know you're cold and tired but don't give up. They _will_ come. Just stay with me.”

He's not sure he can.

“You can do it. Just listen to me. You are not alone.”

He listens. The voice talks. Of things that don't matter. He drifts in and out but the voice is always there. The tone is soothing, calming. He slips further and further away. The blizzard keeps howling, the snow keeps piling higher on him.

“They're on their way now. They think they have an idea of the area where you are. They're coming. Vegard, they're coming.”

He nods. The voice keeps on talking. The phone beeps, unpleasantly. The voice doesn't stop. The phone beeps again.

And then there's silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a death fic. Veg gets rescued and all is well.


End file.
